


bug spray

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Post Reveal, but it's stupid, the doc name was literally 'pillow talk but stupid'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette has a lot on her mind when she's tired.mostly bug spray related thoughts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 254





	bug spray

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted to write marinette being ~~herself~~ dumb

Marinette had been quiet for quite some time.

Adrien, still too tired to move, dropped his head to the side to look at her. She had the duvet clasped to her collarbone, eyes up to his tall ceiling, and chewed thoughtfully on her bruised lower lip.

He stretched, and placed a palm on her belly. "What's on your mind, My Lady?"

"What would happen if someone bug-sprayed me?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, like, you know, 'cause I'm Ladybug?" She dropped her head to face him, too. Her eyes were bright, wide — nowhere near as tired as she had claimed ten minutes ago. "You purr and stuff, right? So if someone bug-sprayed me, what would happen?"

Adrien stared at her for a long time. "No one's gonna buy-spray you."

"No, but, like,  _ hypothetically _ ."

"Didn't you use an entire bottle of bug spray on that spider yesterday?"

She shivered. "Don't remind me."

"Well, did  _ that _ bug spray hurt you?"

She pondered, and absentmindedly, snuggled closer into his side. "It didn't really touch me, to be honest."

"Would you like me to bug-spray you once we're out of bed?"

"What if it hurts?"

"...I wouldn't actually do it, you know."

"Because I'm a bug?"

"Because boyfriends don't bug-spray their girlfriends."

She smiled. "So romantic."

Adrien raised his eyebrows.

Maybe Marinette _ was _ as tired as she had claimed.

She rolled on top of him and kissed him. Adrien took over responsibility for the duvet, and kept it around her shoulders when it tried slipping into the small of her back. They were skin-to-skin, and there was no better heat than body heat, but he wasn’t blind to the goosebumps that always appeared on her flesh whenever she fell asleep with her bare arms folded out of the bedclothes.

“Wait, so, could Hawk Moth  _ technically _ defeat us if he had a can of bug spray?” she said.

“Marinette…”

“I think we should’ve taken this into consideration a long time ago,” she said matter-of-factly. She was now drawing diagrams on his chest with her index finger. “It’s been five years. We’re lucky Hawk Moth hasn’t tried bug-spraying me yet. We were completely unprepared!”

He stared at her. “Are you suggesting we come up with a game plan in case Hawk Moth…  _ bug-sprays _ you?”

“We should be prepared for everything, Adrien!”

“Okay, Marinette, let’s just… let’s just think about this for a sec.” He cupped her face to keep her attention. “If… if bug spray worked on insect Miraculous wielders, why hasn’t your Lucky Charm  _ ever _ been bug spray? Hawk Moth’s a bug, isn’t he?”

Her brow furrowed as she considered. “But Hawk Moth isn’t always around.”

“Yes, but don’t you think on at least  _ one _ of the occasions we’ve had to fight him face-to-face, your Lucky Charm would’ve given you bug spray?”

“But my Lucky Charms are never that straightforward.”

She was slurring her words, and her head was drooping into his palm. Nevertheless, the glimmer in her eyes persisted.

“How about this,” Adrien said, “next time there’s an akuma, we’ll bring a bottle of bug spray, and if Hawk Moth shows up, you can use it on him. If it works, then we’ll know it’d work on you, too.”

Marinette, once again, was quiet for quite some time. Adrien would have loved to entertain her bug spray thought process — particularly where on  _ earth _ the idea had come from and how it had rooted itself so firmly in her head — but sleepy Marinette was a nonsensical Marinette, and if he didn’t stop her now, she’d go round and round until she passed out with half a sentence drooling from her mouth.

“Okay,” she said. “That works.”

“Okay. Will you sleep now?”

“Yeah.”

And she settled her head against his collarbone, the duvet still around her shoulders. 

Adrien smiled down at his girlfriend.

“Wait, but, what if  _ before _ we see Hawk Moth again—”

Adrien rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he stroked her hair, and listened to her rambling until she finally fell asleep.


End file.
